


Plumas negras (Dark Pit x Pit Smash Bros)

by chdragen



Category: Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games), 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 18:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chdragen/pseuds/chdragen
Summary: Pit busca a Dark Pit para descubrir qué le pasa. En cambio, descubre a Bayonetta provocando a Dark Pit





	Plumas negras (Dark Pit x Pit Smash Bros)

En un día tranquilo en la mansión de smash bros, todos disfrutaban de su tiempo libre mientras un cierto ángel de alas blancas, deambulaba por todos los pasillos de la enorme mansión.

\-- Chicos. Han visto a Pittoo? -- Pit preguntó algo preocupado a Sonic, Link y Falco quienes conversaban. 

\-- lo siento Pit. Pasa algo? -- Link pregunto acercándose a Pit mientras los demás se alejaban.

\-- no lo sé. Pittoo ha actuado muy extraño últimamente. Incluso no quiere ni verme -- 

\-- deberías de dejarlo así. Es mejor que se aleje de todos -- Link le dio la espalda a Pit y comenzó a alejarse. Pit lo miró confundido.

\-- espera, qué me quisiste decir? -- Pit corrió para enfrentar a Link

\-- no te conviene estar con él. Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Iremos a comer algo. -- Link invito a Pit con una sonrisa.

\-- por qué dices eso? Qué le hicieron? Sabes en dónde está? -- Pit cada vez estaba más preocupado.

\-- tranquilo. Lo vi volar hacia el lago -- Link trató de calmar a Pit. Pero en vez de agradecerle, Pit extendió sus alas y salió volando. No tardo mucho para llegar al lago en donde comenzó a buscar a Dark Pit sin resultado. A lo lejos, Pit pudo ver a Lucina sentada debajo de un árbol.

\-- Hola Lucina, has visto a Pittoo? -- Pit se acercó.

\-- hola Pit. Si, lo vi muy solo y quise acompañarlo. Pero se negó. Voló hacia ese árbol. -- Lucina se paró y apuntó a la punta más alta de un árbol no muy lejos de ellos. -- pasó algo malo? Se veía algo triste --

\-- Pittoo triste? -- Pit respondió. -- solo sé que ha estado actuando algo extraño últimamente -- 

\-- vamos angelito. Por qué no vienes a jugar conmigo? -- los chicos voltearon a la nueva voz que se escuchaba. -- te niegas a hablarme? -- debajo del árbol en donde se encontraba Dark Pit, Bayonetta gritaba provocando al ángel oscuro. -- o te diste cuenta de que no hay lugar para ti en esta mansión. –

\-- pero qué cosas está diciendo? -- Lucina dijo sorprendida.

\-- ocúltate! -- Pit empujó a Lucina detrás del árbol -- lo siento, pero tengo qué saber qué pasa con Pittoo. -- Lucina asintió y ambos se agacharon y escucharon muy atentamente.

\-- de acuerdo, no me respondas. Pero por tu bien, espero que abandones la mansión lo antes posible. Después iré tras el original -- Bayonetta comenzó a alejarse muy tranquilamente para ser detenida por Dark Pit quien aterrizo frente a ella muy molesto. -- miren quien decidió bajar finalmente --

\-- sé lo que intentas hacer Bayonetta. Pero no va a funcionar. -- Dark Pit la miraba fijamente.

\-- así? -- Bayonetta comenzó a caminar con elegancia para pasar por un lado de Dark Pit acariciando una de sus alas. 

\-- sólo déjanos en paz -- Dark Pit alejo su ala rápidamente -- nosotros no somos como los ángeles de tu mundo --

\-- pero siguen siendo ángeles -- Bayonetta sonrió con victoria -- además aquí no aceptan a los ángeles malvados. O sí? -- 

\-- no sé qué fue los que hiciste para que todos pensaran eso de mí. Pero esto no se va a quedar así -- 

\-- o vamos cariño. Solo tienen que mirar tus alas para darse cuenta. Y mientras no tengas plumas blancas, no serás aceptado -- Bayonetta le dio la espalda a Dark Pit y continuo alejándose dejando al ángel muy molesto. 

\-- qué fue todo eso? -- Pit dijo después de ver a Dark Pit irse con los puños y los dientes apretados.

\-- no tengo idea. -- Lucina salió de su escondite también muy confundida. 

Cuando llego la noche, aún no había rastros de Dark Pit. Después de estar listo para dormir, Pit tomó una decisión arriesgada. Fue a esperar a su gemelo en su habitación sentado en la cama con la luz apagada para que no hubiera sospechas de que él se encontraba dentro. 

El tiempo pasó y Pit se sentía más cansado. Decidió recostarse quedándose finalmente dormido. Mientras tanto, Dark Pit se encontraba volando para aclarar su mente hasta que decidió que ya era hora de dormir. Entro a su habitación por la ventana y se recostó en su cama sobre su estómago con los ojos cerrados sin molestarse en cambiarse de ropa ni prender la luz.

\-- Estúpidas alas. -- Dijo Dark Pit con un suspiro, antes de acurrucarse y sentir un bulto a su lado. -- ¡Qué demonios! Piiiiiiiit -- Dark Pit inmediatamente se sentó retrocediendo casi cayéndose de la cama a causa de la sorpresa de encontrar a Pit.

\-- Lo siento Pittoo, pero no me ibas a dejar entrar -- 

\-- Sal de aquí ahora mismo! -- Dark Pit fue interrumpido por un abrazo.

\-- Por favor Pittoo. Dime qué te pasa, estoy muy preocupado por ti. -- Dark Pit se tensó con los brazos de Pit debajo de sus alas, pero no se movió. En cambio, tomo a Pit por los hombros y lo empujo muy lentamente para verlo a los ojos. Dark Pit tenía miedo al rechazo de su gemelo, ya que él era el único que realmente se preocupaba por él y no quería sentirse solo.

\-- te escuche hablar con Bayonetta. Le pasa algo malo a tus alas? -- Dark Pit no quería que Pit lo rechazara como los demás. Miró hacia otro lado y comenzó a hablar. 

\-- lo único malo es su color -- 

\-- Su color? -- preguntó Pit arqueando una ceja. Dark Pit asintió y continuó hablando.

\-- Todo el mundo me molesta por el color de mis alas. Dicen que el negro es el color del mal y que no pueden confiar en mí. Incluso cada vez que pueden, me toman por sorpresa para arrancar algunas plumas para ver si luego crecen de color blanco.

\-- Eso es horrible. ¿Cuándo comenzó todo eso? --

\-- Hace un par de semanas. -- Pit ahora entendía el comportamiento extraño de Dark Pit – tú también lo crees? -- Dark Pit miró a la cara de Pit para ver su reacción. Pit observó las alas del ángel oscuro levantando una mano para acariciarlas. Y como era de esperarse, la reacción de Dark Pit fue esconder sus alas detrás de su espalda tanto como podía, e incluso las alas temblaban como si tuvieran una mente propia.

\-- Pittoo, sabes que eres muy importante para mí. Por supuesto que no lo creo. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? -- Pit volvió a abrazar a Dark Pit envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello sintiéndolo más relajado -- recuerdas cuando quemé mis alas para ir a salvarte? no me arrepiento de eso. Y lo haría otra vez. -- Dark Pit se alegró de que no lo rechazara como los demás. Ahora esos ojos rojos miraban las alas de Pit perdido en sus recuerdos. -- Además, no me importa de qué color sean tus alas. Son solo plumas -- 

\-- No sabes qué tan asustado estaba de que tú también pensaras lo mismo que los demás. Solo de pensar que tendría que alejarme de ti, me mataba. -- Pit se sorprendió por las palabras de su gemelo notando pequeños temblores en su cuerpo. Pit se alejó de él mirando cómo un par de lágrimas comenzaban a salir de esos hermosos ojos rojos.

\-- todo estará bien Pittoo. Ya verás -- Pit sonrió para ser sorprendido por un repentino abrazo de Dark Pit 

\-- gracias Pit -- Dark Pit agradeció mientras sus lágrimas salían libremente.

**Author's Note:**

> ♥♥♥ gracias por sugerir este fic. ♥ alguna otra idea? ♥♥♥


End file.
